<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La casa de las tormentas by soreto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760105">La casa de las tormentas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto'>soreto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Drama, Childhood Trauma, Denmark is a good older brother, Drama &amp; Romance, Family Drama, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe, because traumas, during Kalmar Union, harsh chilhood, triggering themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU, DenSu]</p><p>Durante la época de Kalmar, Noruega, Dinamarca y Suecia se unificaron como un poderoso reino, volviendo la realidad las aspiraciones de los monarcas. Sin embargo, no todo es en condiciones de iguales, pues la nobleza danesa se ha impuesto a los suecos, incluso con violencia.</p><p>Magnus Køhler, el Rigsmarsk (encargado del ejercito de los reyes daneses), es un hombre enviado a negociar, y cuando esto fracasa, acallar un levantamiento sueco bajo cualquier medio. </p><p>Por supuesto, toda acción tiene consecuencia, y esto llegara a hacerse presente desde la infancia de sus hijos, en especial de su primogénito, Mathias Køhler que vera su vida enlazada con un huérfano de origen desconocido que llegaría a su casa, llamado Berwald.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark/Sweden (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude- La ordén del rey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prelude. La orden del rey</p><p>El silencio se instauraba pesado sobre cada uno de los presentes. La reina asintió a una mirada inquisitiva de su marido, quien tras un poco más de silencio reflexivo, miró al hombre de composición robusta y rostro adusto, que miraba sereno en espera de la decisión tras las opiniones de los nobles que conformaban el consejo.</p><p>—Como <em>Rigsmarsk</em>, y encargado de mi ejército, se te confiere resolver este asunto como acomoden las circunstancias, y bajo tu mayor discreción —dictó el rey, con su voz ronca envolviendo a cada miembro de esa reunión, y resonando con su imposición.</p><p>La reina asiente con solemnidad a la decisión que ella misma sugirió hace días con comentarios más sutiles.</p><p>—Con la estima que te profesamos, ve con nuestros mejores deseos a sosegar este asunto en la inmediatez, y es pues, nuestra voluntad que tengas la libertad de decidir cómo solventarlo —agregó la reina escuchando el silencio de la corte que se dispersaba en dos filas a cada lado del hombre frente a los monarcas—. Ve entonces con los soldados que dispongas, Magnus Køhler.</p><p>El hombre que estaba en la plenitud de su fuerza a pesar de ya estar pasando su cuarta década de vida, se levantó. Y con ojos azules profundos en un rostro pétreo cubierto de barba, este saludo con todo respeto a sus reyes, marchándose con brío a su misión.</p><p>La Unión de Kalmar, que solidifico el poder de Dinamarca, Noruega y Suecia principalmente, había representado la realización de muchas aspiraciones de siglos de unificar como un solo territorio a todas las naciones de la región nórdica. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, no se presentaran las circunstancias para que Suecia y Noruega actuaran como iguales ante el creciente poder del reino danés.</p><p>La acumulación de poder e influencia agitó inmediatamente a los nobles suecos, llegando al punto de barones, y algunos condes, a levantarse en armas. Hasta el momento, aquellos conflictos fueron siendo solventados con las décadas, aunque siempre volvía a aparecer algún revuelo, especialmente en territorios pequeños.</p><p>El que cayera todo el poder en una sola persona, era, pues, sumamente ofensivo y peligroso para los demás regentes de la unión.</p><p>Magnus, hasta el momento, había tenido más que intervenir un par de veces, y únicamente en los más delicados. No obstante, en esa ocasión, quien se levantó era un conde de antiguo linaje, complicando aún más con el hecho de que las tierras de éste se extendían buena parte por la frontera con Dinamarca, bloqueando la comunicación.</p><p>Aunque su mente estaba un poco distraída con la tragedia acaecida en su morada, tierras algo lejanas de lugar de residencia de sus reyes. Con el deber y fidelidad a la corona en mente, se preparó sin tardanza a lidiar con el levantamiento.</p><p>Pocos supieron de los detalles de esa revuelta, o del paradero del conde posterior a la llegada del Rigsmarsk del rey. Todavía menos se supo de la próspera villa tras la revuelta.</p><p>Los rumores indicaron que la revuelta se extinguió rápidamente con un terrible precio. Aunque el Rigsmarsk lo manejo con tal discreción y dureza que pocos de los sobrevivientes osaron a hablar de lo que presenciaron.</p><p>Aunque hubo algo que se perdió, alguien que desapareció, en esa villa; esa persona marcaría el destino de uno de los hijos que tendría el tan venerado Rigsmarsk</p><p>Magnus regresó sin que su carácter fuera perturbado, aunque muchos de los soldados mostraban la pesadez de actos imperdonables cometidos.</p><p>Los monarcas daneses recibieron el reporte con fría sorpresa, y felicitaron al hombre por haber resuelto el conflicto de forma tan determinante, tan cruel, que predecían un tiempo de paz en los años siguientes ante el ejemplo de lo que podría pasar apenas decidieran desafiar las jerarquías instauradas en la Unión.</p><p>—Es sin duda alguna, nuestro deber reconocer tu labor una vez más, y ofrecer con regocijo tierras próximas a las tuyas para que estén bajo tu acertado cuidado —dijo la reina con una sonrisa cuando finalmente el consejo se fue tras escuchar los resultados.</p><p>—Amigo mío, queda preguntar, ¿necesitas algo de nosotros? —cuestionó el rey acercándose a Magnus, que conocía desde que tomó el trono.</p><p>El monarca miró con esa inteligencia mal disimulada a los ojos claros del otro. Magnus no se inmutó, estaba consciente de que todos los detalles de la intervención en la villa llegaron al rey, aunque no todos de sus labios, probablemente del consejero, aquel <em>Rigshofmesterembedet</em> que tanta aversión le tenía por su posición.</p><p>—No, agradezco su tan admirable gentileza, su majestad —respondió—. Y cómo sabrá, mi esposa falleció hace unos años, es imprescindible que regrese a atender mis tierras; mi hijo aun es un infante para poder tomar el la responsabilidad.</p><p>—¡Ah, que terrible! —exclamó la reina al recordar a la fallecida señora del Marks del reino. Su marido asintió con tristeza.</p><p>—Entonces regresa a tu hogar amigo mío. ¿Cuántos años es que tiene tu hijo? ¿Y cuál era su nombre, si fueras tan amable de recordármelo? Me gustaría un día nos visitará quien pudiera tomar tu lugar —El Monarca se alejó de Magnus hacia donde estaba su esposa.</p><p>—Mathias. Mi hijo está ya cerca de cumplir cuatro; y es uno de mis propósitos le conozca algún día —respondió Magnus más tranquilo ahora que el rey no escudriñaba como hacía siempre con todo aquel al que le encomendaba una tarea.</p><p>—¡Sin duda será un espléndido hombre! Es pues, apremiante que regreses —agregó el monarca, dejándolo retirarse.</p><p>A unas horas en caballo, lejos del bullicio de las áreas más pobladas, rodeado de bosques tan viejos como la tierra misma, se alzaba con solemnidad las tierras regidas por generaciones de <em>Rigsmarsk</em>, como por los altos nobles, o <em>Jarls</em>.</p><p>Esa tierra estaba controlada por un castillo de piedra cerca de las más frías costas; el lugar era conocido por su impredecible clima, sus fieros cielos y aguas que recibían el paisaje de quien se acercara a la antiquísima casa, a pesar de la prosperidad de las tierras, las tormentas parecían ser fieles compañeras durante ciertas temporadas.</p><p>Y es pues, por esas razones, (como por tragedias olvidadas, como venideras), que se conferirá a ese tan noble castillo el nombre que recorrería su historia.</p><p>Algunos, (los que más penas llevaron), lo llamarían como <em>La Casa de las Tormentas</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una de las criadas corría por los larguísimos pasillos del castillo con la angustia en el rostro rojo por tanto correr. Volteaba afanada hacia toda dirección en la que escuchaba algún ruido; cada vez más molesta, acelera el paso para seguir en su propósito de encontrar a un niño de casi cinco años que se escapó de la guardia de su tutor.</p><p>Afortunadamente, el señor como llegó repentinamente a esa casa, se marchó sin explicación alguna para estar fuera otros meses más después de aquella campaña, evento del que tenían prohibido hablar.</p><p>—¡Cómo es posible que...! —Jadeó la sirvienta deteniéndose un poco para recuperar el aliento—. ¡Cómo es posible que no podamos encontrarlo! —se quejó aprovechando que no había nadie a los alrededores.</p><p>La mujer estaba a punto de perder los estribos. ¿Cómo es que un niño pequeño podía evadirlos tan hábilmente? Esperaba, y hasta estaba dispuesta a hacer una oración por ello, para que el niño enmendara su comportamiento un día de esos.</p><p>—¡Eva! ¿Es que has encontrado al hijo del señor? —preguntó un hombre viejo con barba rala, y ropas ricas en detalles; un viejo miembro del ejército real de nombre Alvar que servía como tutor en materias varias (muchas de ellas involucrarían economía y armas) para el hijo del Rigsmarsk Magnus Køhler, apenas tuvieran edad.</p><p>—¡Acaso ve que este aquí ese problemático chiquillo! —refutó enojada la sirvienta, una mujer de un castaño oscuro que había cuidado al hijo su señor desde que nació.</p><p>Alvar alzó una mano para calmarla, y pensar un poco—. Al niño le gusta mucho observar sus juguetes que le talló de trozos de madera. ¿Ya ha revisado con las otras doncellas en su habitación?</p><p>—No, no he revisado ahí —admitió Eva aun roja por la carrera.</p><p>Ambos caminaron con cautela para no hacer mucho ruido a la habitación como alcoba del hijo de Magnus, lugar en el solía escabullirse para divertirse, y escapar las fases iniciales de sus lecciones.</p><p>Con suaves tapices cubriendo el suelo, y figuras de animales de madera cubriendo todo el lugar, encontraron al niño fugitivo agitando un caballero de madera con un caballero montando.</p><p>—Joven señor —murmuró cansado el tutor, un poco aliviado de que estuviera bien—. Vengo por usted para que regrese a sus lecciones.</p><p>—¡Mathias! —Regañó Eva enojada, pronunciando el nombre con la confianza de haber cargado a cada hijo del señor en brazos—. ¿Cómo desapareces así? Veré que no tengas postre en la cena.</p><p>Mathias que estaba simulando que el caballero cabalgaba sobre un muy colorido caballo de madera miniatura, dejó caer los juguetes sorprendido y horrorizado ante la idea de ser castigado.</p><p>—¡No! ¡Solo vine un ratito! —Se defendió el primogénito de los Køhler, poniéndose de pie—. Ya voy... —susurró a regañadientes cuando no vio ni a Eva ni a su tutor inmutarse.</p><p>Alvar suspiró tranquilo cuando Mathias se puso de pie con la cabeza gacha para seguirlos. Eva, que fungía más de niñera que otra cosa desde la muerte de la madre del niño, decidió seguirlos para segura que no se escapara el revoltoso chiquillo.</p><p>—Ah, es verdad, tengo una noticia muy buena para ti joven señor —intentó alegrar al niño cuando llegaron al estudio donde estaban aprendiendo a leer aquel día—. El señor Magnus, su padre, regresa por la tarde, me informó un mensajero. Al parecer esta vez se quedara un buen tiempo.</p><p>—¡Padre está de vuelta! —saltó Mathias en su caminar, asustando a Eva que ya estaba lista para bloquear el camino si decidía huir nuevamente.</p><p>A pesar del efusivo y abierto comportamiento del niño, Mathias había pasado una época muy dura tras la pérdida de su madre, encontrando el ánimo de olvidar la ausencia de quien le engendró, en la habilidad de los niños de seguir adelante; todo, gracias a los nulos recuerdos que tenía de quien le llevó en su vientre.</p><p>—Y es por es por eso que debe estudiar... —Las palabras de Alvar se ven interrumpidas por el eco de unos pasos apresurados, y el revuelo que atraviesa los altos cristales de los pasillos.</p><p>—¡Ha llegado el señor! —exclamó un joven mozo que estaba a cargo de los caballos, apenas vio a Alvar y Eva.</p><p>—¿Cómo es que llegó antes? ¡Vamos a preparar al niño para recibirle! —pidió a Eva a algunas doncellas con las que atravesó, empujando suavemente a Mathias hacia ella para que lo arreglara, y echando carrera a pasos largos hacia la entrada del castillo.</p><p>Por alguna razón, el revuelo se apagó rápidamente apenas se abrieron las puertas principales. Alvar se inquietó ante ese comportamiento, los más viejos sirvientes recibieron al viejo caballero con un saludo de cabeza, pero con ojos tensos.</p><p>Alvar miró hacia los portones, estaba su señor con su acostumbrada guardia siguiéndole detrás. Sin embargo, el rostro de Magnus se veía inusualmente afable, casi jubiloso. Aquello era de llamar la atención, pues el <em>Rigsmarsk </em>siempre era alguien de pocas expresiones, mucho menos de sonrisas o gestos gentiles en su rostro adusto.</p><p>—Es bueno verlos —saludó a sus sirvientes más cercanos, en especial a Alvar, a quien preguntó con su voz grave alzándose fácilmente ante el silencio sepulcral—, ¿y mi hijo?</p><p>—También nos alegramos de tenerlo de vuelta, señor —respondió Alvar—. El niño está esperándolo en la sala principal, por el comedor.</p><p>—Necesito que llames a una reunión a todos los sirvientes, inmediatamente después de la cena —pidió Magnus con una amabilidad poco habitual en él.</p><p>—¿Podría preguntar la razón? —Se atrevió a inquirir Alvar.</p><p>—No hay necesidad de hacerlo, se dirá esta noche —explicó el Rigsmarsk—. Me gustaría que Mathias también esté presente —ordenó por último, galopando su caballo a los establos detrás del castillo para prepararse.</p><p>Magnus, aquel tan conocido y estimado Rigsmarsk por los reyes daneses, sonreía cuán lozano joven que regresa de una triunfal cacería, o de un día de tarde perezosa cualquiera. No hacía falta que lo conocieran a fondo, pues, aquella forma de actuar y sonrisa fácil quedaban como forasteras en tan severo rostro.</p><p>Alvar, a decir verdad, como todos los demás sirvientes, estaba bastante inquieto con el comportamiento de su señor, y la incertidumbre del anuncio que fueran a recibir esa noche.</p><p>La noche llegó tras una cena extrañamente amena entre Magnus y su hijo, en compañía de Eva y Alvar que vigilaban de que el chiquillo comiera adecuadamente. Mathias intentó platicar animado sobre sus lecciones, pero su padre parecía tener su mente en otra parte (y era un tanto normal que el Rigsmarsk fuera distante con los tratos afectivos que daba a su hijo, siendo especialmente cuidadoso de no mima, ni un poco, al infante).</p><p>—Vayamos al salón principal —pidió Magnus a los sirvientes presentes, que llamaron a los demás casi corriendo tras escuchar la orden.</p><p>Tras reunirlos a todos en una sala de piedra, con techos decorados con magníficos arcos, donde pendían cortinas de seda oscura; el Rigsmarsk se sentó en una silla alta al fondo del lugar tallada en tronco oscuro y grueso.</p><p>—Mi esposa Grette, amiga humilde y buena mujer —comenzó el hombre, dejando en sus ojos caer un poco de recuerdo, un poco de melancolía que nadie supo detectar—. Habiéndome dado un varón, dejó un vació en esta casa, y a mi descendiente solo.</p><p>Mathias escuchó aquello comprendiendo lentamente.</p><p>A pesar de ser tan pequeño, con inteligencia despierta y ávido de entender el mundo en el que nació, pensó un poco en su madre; mujer a la que no conoció, escuchando historias de ella, casi como una dulce doncella que le amaba, siempre ocupada en cuidar a su padre.</p><p>Aun así, fueron noches largas en que Eva le acompañó a dormir, esperando que el hijo de Magnus dejará ver su dolor; angustiada de ver a un niño negarse tanto a llorar un poco una pérdida irremplazable le acompañó incontables noches; (aunque entendían, el Rigsmarsk esperaba muchas cosas del niño, y la vulnerabilidad no era una de ellas).</p><p>—Grette tras haber dado a luz a Mathias, falleció en el lecho con el niño en brazos —rememoró aquella memoria, que sacudió a quienes estimaron a la buena señora de esa casa—. Pero he de decir, que la fortuna ha sabido labrar mi camino, y encontrar el sendero para sosegar la pérdida; ofreciendo la oportunidad de llenar el desamparo, el vació, que quedó en esta casa, y para mi hijo.</p><p>Magnus dejó que el silencio ocupara las mentes ansiosas de la servidumbre y cada habitante de esa casa de tierras con fama tan peculiar, como para ser llamada tierra de tormentas.</p><p>—Es, entonces, señor, mi atrevimiento —comenzó Alvar, uno de los más viejos al servicio de Magnus—, ¿Qué es aquella buena nueva que llegó a calmar tan terrible tristeza?</p><p>Los más jóvenes jadearon un poco asustados del comportamiento tranquilo, de la valentía de Alvar de ser tan directo en sus preguntas con Magnus, quien no dudaba ni un instante en castigar de formas terribles a quien mostrara poco respeto a su rango, o el peso del nombre de su familia.</p><p>—Tras la última campaña, sabrán que fui a la frontera con Suecia largas temporadas, para negociar una forma de sofocar una revuelta contra la unión —explicó el Rigsmarsk tranquilo—. Mi misión ha sido exitosa, y además he logrado un acuerdo con una mujer que posee relación con el linaje noble de esa nación, con el conde que dirigía esa villa —continuó, permitiendo que una sonrisa curvó un poco sus labios—. Con esta mujer de la villa, he encontrado una buena compañera, y una oportunidad para aliviar la falta de una mujer en esta casa, y la ausencia de una madre.</p><p>Mathias se soltó de la mano de una las sirvientas que Eva encargó a vigilarlo, y sorteando la multitud se acercó al frente para exclamar con cierta timidez, lógica por lo duro que era su padre normalmente con él. Eva casi gritó asustada al ver al niño pararse frente a su padre.</p><p>—¿Una madre? —preguntó Mathias confundido, e inexplicablemente expectante de escuchar una respuesta.</p><p>—Una madre —confirmó Magnus sin mayor explicación, viendo con atención a su primogénito—. Es, pues, necesario que comunique la buena noticia de las próximas nupcias que contraeré.</p><p>Alvar miró a su señor sentado con imponencia, observando sin más explicación a sus sirvientes la noticia que le tenía tan complacido. Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, especialmente por la todavía reciente muerte de su esposa (aunque, era bien sabido, que nunca fueron cercanos aquellos dos, ni Grette con su esposo, ni Magnus con ella; unión política al fin).</p><p>El hombre se retiró del castillo unas horas después, en favor de varios preparativos que tenía que hacer. No añadió detalle, ni se vio dispuesto a brindar razones, siendo lógico por la servidumbre; es pues, de entender, ¿Qué explicaciones les debía el dueño de esas tierras a ellos?</p><p>Mathias intentó ir tras su padre para cuestionar el montón de preguntas que se iba formando en su mente. ¿Llegaría una nueva madre? Aquello le entusiasmaba, porque a veces pensaba que era muy cansado estar el solo; y (a pesar de no haber conocido a su madre), como cualquier niño, ansiaba ese afecto perdido.</p><p>Pero tuvo que guardar sus preguntas, y ser paciente.</p><p>—Tendré una madre, ¡muy, muy, pronto! —exclamaba con la candidez y alegría que todavía dominaba el comportamiento del pequeño de cinco años, que tan emocionado estaba, que apenas se dio cuenta de otro año más de vida cumplido para él.</p><p>A pesar de ser considerado muy pequeño para comprender lo que pasaba, Mathias les hablaba de todo lo que podrían hacer cuando la nueva esposa de su padre llegara. Así, sin detenerse, se acumularon los meses en aquella cada vez más difícil espera, llena de inquietud para los sirvientes.</p><p>Y llegó tal como había dicho el hombre. La ceremonia fue sobria; apenas asistieron los más confiables conocidos de Magnus, como algunos representantes de la corona.</p><p>La tan esperada mujer llegó con las primeras tormentas del año.</p><p>Con la piel tan blanca como la nieve indómita de esas tierras, ojos azules tan fascinantes como las aguas oscuras de las costas más plácidas, adornados por cabellos rubios largos que cubrían sus hombros, llegó ella; <em>cuan hermosa era</em>, y extrañamente, a pesar de la vida llena de riquezas que podía esperar, aquel bello rostro se veía sumido en melancolía, en tremendo silencio cuando alguien le hablaba.</p><p>El nombre de la nueva señora del Rigsmarsk era, recordarán bien muchos cuando hablaran de esa casa, Annelie.</p><p>La boda pasó sin mayor incidente, más que la mirada anhelante y llena de melancolía de la mujer que ahora estaba unida a Magnus.</p><p>Así fue como llegó la nueva madre para el hijo del señor de la casa de las tormentas.</p><p>A pesar de la tristeza que parecía inherente a Annelie, y su renuencia a hablar, la mujer se acomodó rápidamente en su rol de cuidar al hijo de su esposo; gentil, cariñosa, y paciente; se comportó como la más admirable madre que cuidó con esmero al hijo de Magnus, pero siempre distante, siempre reticente a mostrar verdadero amor a Mathias.</p><p>Por más que Mathias seguía el hermoso y gentil semblante de la mujer sueca, esta apenas lograba mostrarle más que sonrisas llenas de pena, siendo más notorio con la genuina ternura y devoción que le nació cuando concibió un hijo de su sangre con Magnus.</p><p>Poco más de dos años después, (y tras haber recibido con júbilo la llegada de su hermano del vientre de Annelie, Lukas), llegó un niño del que nadie sabía la razón de su presencia en esa casa. El niño, más pequeño que Mathias, fue traído por su padre que simplemente le dijo:</p><p>—Es un niño de aquella villa donde un noble se alzó contra la unión —explicó a Eva, a quien llamó inmediatamente para entregar al niño en sus brazos, quien se veía confundido y perdido—. Es un niño abandonado por sirvientes de uno de los sirvientes de esa villa que se negó a acatar los acuerdos de la unión, y a permanecer bajo esta cuando su señor se fue.</p><p>Eva miró con la clara pregunta de cuál sería la razón de traer a un niño huérfano que no tenía relación con él, especialmente sabiendo que su señor poco tenía que ver con generosidad.</p><p>Annelie admiró al pequeño, conmovida con sorpresa, posó su mirada en aquel infante de cabello rubio, tan claro como las primeras luces de mañana, y ojos azules cuan aguas cristalinas de lagos pocos profundos.</p><p>Eva sin tener mucha certeza de que hacer con el niño sin nombre que llegó a esa casa, decidió acogerlo bajo su cuidado, como hijo propio, incluso siendo procurado por Alvar y otros sirvientes de esa casa.</p><p>La nueva señora de esas tierras, miraba con incertidumbre en sus ojos la llegada del pequeño, a quien ella, tras suplicar un poco a su marido que se lo permitiera, se acercó al cuarto que Eva preparó para el chiquillo a quien nombró su hijo.</p><p>—Vengo a pedir que me dejen ponerle un nombre —dijo Annelie con una mirada temerosa ante la respuesta de Eva.</p><p>—Sí usted así lo quiere señora —accedió la mujer sin mucha dificultad, pues, Magnus le había informado del deseo de su esposa—. ¿Qué nombre tiene en mente?</p><p>—Berwald —dijo con seguridad la sueca, estirando su mano temblando imperceptiblemente hacia el niño que estaba mirándola curiosa en el regazo de Eva, aunque en un último momento retrajo su brazo hacia ella—. Berwald te has de llamar.</p><p>Así continuó esa madre que llegó sin razones a esa casa, elegida como esposa por el señor de aquellas tierras de tormenta y verdor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lazos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias, el hijo único de la casa Køhler, era un niño que con tendencia se sentía solo. Con las continuas salidas de su padre, y el deseo de la presencia de una madre a la que no conoció, tendía a añorar un poco del afecto que le era desconocido, incluso llegando a esperarlo en forma vana de su duro padre.</p><p>Es, pues, el evento que le trajo de nuevo la esperanza, la llegada de una madre, de aquella mujer que le mostraba cariño, gentileza, de manera distante, con expresión ausente, como un extraño intentando disfrazar cortesía disfrazado de amor a aquel pobre niño de expresiones alegres, pero corazón que iría creciendo insatisfecho.</p><p>Las cosas fueron amargas entonces, hasta el nacimiento del primer niño de la nueva esposa de Magnus. Con gran celebración llegó el segundo hijo que llevaría el linaje Køhler, el pequeño Lukas que llevaría rasgos mezclados de su madre, fue una existencia esperada por Mathias, que recibió con consuelo inconsciente la presencia de un hermano.</p><p>Como era normal en él, dedicó su amor a su hermano con el propósito de protegerlo, como a los que vinieran si Annelie traía más niños a esa casa.</p><p>Lamentablemente, Mathias resintió el cambio en el trato de Annelie apenas llegó Lukas a esa casa de cielos tormentosos. La actitud distante se hizo tremendamente notoria para el chiquillo, primogénito de Magnus, cuando su madre de mostró honestamente devota al niño que si cargaba su sangre, a pesar de lo terrible que era para ella el hecho de que fuera descendiente de aquel Rigsmarsk.</p><p>¿Cómo iba Mathias a saber las verdades tras aquella mirada de melancolía inherente de aquella mujer que se le dio la tarea de ser su madre?</p><p>Sin embargo, hubo una época gentil, alegre, para el primogénito de Magnus que tenía que sostener todas las expectativas de su padre en sus pequeños hombros; el día en que esos años indulgentes se vieron en la vida del niño, fue cuando aquel infante sin nombre llegó a su casa, un niño que fue nombrado por Annelie como Berwald.</p><p>El niño eras un par de años menor que Mathias, pero cuando este pudo caminar y hablar con suficiencia, el hijo mayor de Magnus encontró facilidad en formar una amistad con el niño que era curiosamente serio, algo tímido, con la energía sobrecogedora del hijo del Rigsmarsk.</p><p>Mathias decidió integrar a Berwald a su ritmo de vida, a sus días en esa casa como un hermano; no es que se distanciara de Lukas, su hermano menor (a quien adoraba de manera evidente), pero la tristeza con que Annelie se mostraba en ocasiones a tener que procurar al hijo de Magnus le dejaba un vacío, que fue llenada con la presencia con aquel niño huérfano, en el que el chiquillo encontró similitud.</p><p>No era raro que Berwald fuera con Eva cuando cuidaba de Mathias o su hermano menor. También se volvió parte de la rutina que el niño adoptado por la sirvienta se integró en los entrenamientos de Alvar al ver lo bien que este se acopló al carácter algo intempestivo de su pupilo, a veces funcionando como un contrapeso que lo serenó.</p><p>Eva que consideraba a Berwald como un hijo propio tras formar apego con el huérfano, veía con asombro lo mucho que Mathias buscaba la presencia del pequeño; y cuando este tuvo suficiente edad para jugar sin que la mujer temiera que se tropezara a cada paso, el hijo mayor de Magnus le suplicaba los dejase jugar a sus anchas, aunque fuera únicamente en las ausencias de su padre.</p><p>—¿Puedo ir con Ber al jardín? Alvar me ha dicho que estuve increíble en la lección de hoy —anunció con orgullo Mathias, viendo con ojos reluciendo de emoción a quien buscaba a un lado de Eva, ayudándole a fregar un trasto más grande que él—. Hasta deje que Berwald también practicará con una espada de madera igual a la mía.</p><p>—Estoy ocupada ahora mismo, y que vayan solos... —respondió la mujer frunciendo el ceño, y dejando de lado algo que estaba vigilando en el fogón mientras las otras doncellas estaban haciendo una limpieza profundo a petición de Magnus—. ¿No estará Alvar disponible?</p><p>—¡No! —Negó Mathias con una sonrisa—. Escribiendo algo que va a mandar a padre, y madre está cuidando a Lukas, aunque rara vez quiere salir al jardín conmigo —agregó manteniendo su expresión alegre, pero Eva escuchó claramente un pequeño temblor en la voz del niño.</p><p>A Eva siempre le pesaba el pecho cuando notaba esa tristeza y soledad causada por el comportamiento de Annelie. No le era de extrañar el comportamiento diferente con Mathias, pues el niño no era de su sangre, pero había visto con extrañeza en ocasiones (cuando la señora de Magnus pensaba estar sola), como mostraba ese cariño tan negado a Berwald sin reticencia alguna.</p><p>Claro, que Eva no hablaba de aquellas muestras de calidez que Annelie le brindaba a Berwald en lugar de Mathias, quien las ansiaba de forma visible aún.</p><p>La doncella suspiró cediendo, y miró a Berwald, un niño peculiar de carácter pero siempre dispuesto a ayudarle; el hijo devoto que siempre deseó, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de engendrar.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿Cómo te sientes Ber, quieres ir a jugar con el joven señor? —preguntó al pequeño de origen sueco que tallaba concentrado en su tarea.</p><p>El chiquillo de cuatro años alzó el rostro, y con aquella expresión tan blanca que ya formaba parte de él, miró a Mathias. Eva, que conocía al niño desde hacía un par de años, había aprendido a identificar las sonrisas escondidas en esos ojos claros de Berwald, como el brillo que se reflejó en ellos apenas vio a su compañero de juegos.</p><p>—¿Debo terminar? —preguntó Berwald mirando el trasto sujetado por sus pequeñas manos, apoyando parte del peso con cuerpo sobre el suelo de piedra.</p><p>Eva negó con una sonrisa, y eso fue la señal para que Mathias llevara del brazo al otro pequeño que pronto pasaría de sus cuatro años.</p><p>Mathias decidió que debían seguir practicando las posturas para empuñar una espada, cosa que le pareció demasiado complicada, por alguna razón se sintió mucho más cómodo cuando Alvar al ver los problemas del su pupilo le dio una hacha. El mango largo pesaba más cómodo en su mano, a pesar que solamente lo cargó, al menos hasta que su maestro le tallara una de madera para practicar.</p><p>Ambos niños simularon la postura mostrada por Alvar en la luz que caía de la tarde.</p><p>—No eres nada malo, Ber —observó Mathias sorprendido, diciendo aquel halago sin pretensiones, honesto como él era.</p><p>El otro niño se quedó callado tras asentir a las palabras de su amigo, ruborizándose, algo avergonzado del elogio.</p><p>Mathias giró un poco su cabeza para apreciar los árboles del jardín, y a lo lejos, en un silla de madera que algún sirviente debió sacar, estaba Annelie.</p><p>Aquel día, inusualmente, Mathias vio, en el jardín plagado de árboles y esculturas, a su madre, que con su hermoso semblante jugaba con Lukas sentado en su regazo, mientras una doncella agitaba un juguete de madera frente al niño.</p><p>Eso le dolió un poco, pues su madre jamás había accedido a observar sus paracticas en el jardín, o sentarse un rato para disfrutar los días buenos antes de que las tormentas llegarán.</p><p>—Mathias —llamó Berwald a su lado, quien observaba la tarde oscurecerse por unas pesadas nubes oscuras—, lluvia —Señaló con un dedo al cielo.</p><p>—Vamos a meternos Ber, ¡tal vez Eva tenga algo dulce para nosotros por portarse tan bien! —dijo Mathias emocionado, abrazando al otro niño del cuello, sintiendo repentinamente la necesidad de olvidar que Annelie estaba ahí con ellos.</p><p>Cuando se separó un momento de Berwald que insistió en ayudar a los otros sirvientes a preparar la cena. Se encontró con su madre por el pasillo. Annelie, como rara vez hacía, se agachó para estar su altura, y con sonrisa dulcísima, le tocó la mejilla.</p><p>—Me han dicho que eres un excelente aprendiz con las artes de un caballero —dijo Annelie con sus ojos llenos de un agradecimiento que Mathias no comprendía—. He visto cuán atento eres con Berwald, casi como si fuese hermano tuyo, admiro tu gentileza, hijo.</p><p>Tras ese despliegue cálido y de gesto tierno, Annelie se retiró a su habitación sin oportunidad de que Mathias respondiera algo, o pudiera preguntar la razón de que le mostrara algo que no había hecho hasta ese momento.</p><p>El niño se quedó en medio del pasillo varios minutos, sintiéndose todavía más vacío.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Mathias, al ser el, por derecho, seguro heredero de esas tierras y posible candidato a ocupar el cargo el su padre ante el rey, tenía exigencias demasiado estrictas para un niño, que no hicieron más que incrementarse al pasar los años.</p><p>Sus únicos momentos en que podía rescatar un poco de su niñez, era cuando su padre se iba a cumplir con sus responsabilidades ante los reyes, y podía volver a ser un niño más, con Berwald siempre a su lado.</p><p>Lamentablemente, en una de esas apacibles tardes, encontró a su padre que llegó sin aviso previo observando sus juegos, y el comportamiento despreocupado de su hijo.</p><p>—¿Y tus lecciones? Si han acabado, debes practicar lo que Alvar te enseñé —fue como saludó a Mathias—. Veo que así has desperdiciado tus horas de día. Tus lecciones se extenderán si aún encuentras tiempo.</p><p>Mathias miró dolido a su padre, quien fue extrañamente hiriente en su sermón de ese día, mirando con claro desagrado a Berwald, que no pudo evitar contraerse un poco, ocultándose detrás de la figura del niño mayor.</p><p>Su padre le prohibió, con duro énfasis, convivir con Berwald de la manera en que lo había estado haciendo. No encontrando más oportunidad en los años venideros de tratar con él en los entrenamientos con Alvar (que su padre pensó adecuados para el huérfano, pensando en la cada vez más creciente turbulencia de la época contra la nobleza danesa).</p><p>Su padre se mostraba extrañamente más tranquilo y satisfecho con este distanciamiento, actitud que pareció extender a su esposa también. Eso generó preguntas entre los sirvientes más cercanos al Rigsmarsk, pues éste mostraba poco interés en limitar a su esposa de otras maneras.</p><p>Su padre pareció conforme cuando Mathias no pudo más que encontrar la forma de mantenerse cerca de Berwald como amo, y sirviente. Aunque, fueron varios intentos en que el niño buscó desafiar las reglas implícitas de su padre, jugando a escondidas con el niño sueco.</p><p>Fueron varias veces en que su padre le regañó, en que extendió sus lecciones hasta que se quedaba dormido sobre el escritorio de su tutor, o su cuerpo le dolía estando de pie. Al menos encontró consuelo con el nacimiento de su segundo hermano, Emil, y la compañía de Lukas.</p><p>Pero, los recuerdos de sus años más felices descansaron en sus remembranzas de sus días con Berwald.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La felicidad de una madre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lukas nació en una de esas inusuales mañanas claras en el famoso castillo que parecía resguardado por tormentas; dos años después, como si la última pieza hubiese sido esperada con paciencia para decidir el destino de todos, llegó el pequeño Emil.</p><p>A pesar del júbilo que recorrió la casa del Rigsmarsk del rey con la llegada de dos niños más, no fue lo mismo para Annelie, la madre de estos. Ni aunque recibiera las dichas de descendientes saludables, y un futuro próspero, la mujer apenas sonrió cuando vio a su hijo más pequeño en brazos.</p><p>Annelie, la esposa del poderoso noble danés Magnus, (quien tenía a los ejércitos del rey bajo su mando), no era feliz. Aquello era de extrañar, ¿Qué mujer no estaría feliz alcanzando la plenitud como madre? Era la pregunta que Alvar y Eva, sirvientes de máxima confianza, se hacían entre ellos con cierta frecuencia.</p><p>Las preocupaciones se volvían reflexiones contradictorias al ver cómo la nueva señora avocaba toda hora de su día en cuidar a sus hijos más pequeños; no así con Mathias, veía Eva con dolor y ligero resentimiento. Incluso, de forma un tanto evidente, la mujer que venía de noble sangre sueca, se comportaba más atenta con el pequeño huérfano, niño condenado a ser sirviente, llamado Berwald.</p><p>Eva a veces se sentaba con Annelie a cuidar de Lukas mientras ella atendía a Emil. La mujer apenas hablaba con ellos, más que para saludar por cortesía; un trato similar mantenía con su esposo. La doncella que había conocido a la esposa anterior del Rigsmarsk, no podía más que preocuparse por el futuro de aquellos niños, en especial en el caso de Mathias que se veía negado de la madre que tanto anticipó en su llegada.</p><p>La sirvienta apretaba sus labios con fuerza hasta morderlos. Eva, que había casi nacido en esa casa, siempre sintió cierta deuda a cada habitante de ella; y amó como su hijo a Mathias, memoria de aquella gentil señora que fue Grette. Pero sabía su lugar, y guardaba sus sentimientos al ver la profunda tristeza en los hermosos ojos de la mujer sueca.</p><p>—Aquí siempre está el cielo gris —era una de las frases frecuentes que llegaba a decir Annelie, quien no esperaba respuesta alguna, simplemente dejaba que sus ojos descansaran en el rostro blanco de su bebé—; las tormentas son necias a irse, ¿Cómo es que podría desaparecer la sombra y la humedad?</p><p>No era raro ver a la señora de la casa encerrada en su cuarto, guardando reposo en cama por lo perjudicial que le sentaba el tiempo cambiante de esas tierras para ella. Eva, a pesar de sus resentimientos, no pudo sino sentir una inexplicable lástima por el rostro cargado de pesar, de ojos vacíos, que portaba normalmente Annelie; quien se esforzaba a toda costa en disimularlo con sus hijos, incluso teniendo un poco de consideración a Mathias.</p><p>Alvar también atestiguó la diferencia, muchas veces sin intención, que hacía aquella madre con su hijastro. Era un poco lógico no saber amar a un niño que no portaba su sangre; no obstante, aquel trato distante contrastaba para los sirvientes más observadores, pues, la mujer mostraba la amabilidad ausente al pequeño sirviente que llegó debido a la caridad de Magnus.</p><p>Alvar, hombre que cuando sus inquietudes comenzaban a pesarle, se volvía algo impertinente con sus preguntas (demasiado viejo para dar rodeos, decía él), se acercó con una pregunta en sus labios a la hermosa Annelie:</p><p>—¿Por qué parece tan interesada en el huérfano, señora? —dijo una vez Alvar que había ido a dejar un mensaje a Annelie de parte de Magnus, cuando esta se disponía a salir de la cama.</p><p>Eva lo miró de forma reprobatoria ante su atrevimiento. El antiguo caballero se encogió de hombros de forma disimulada (y es que él también se encontraba ofendido por el dolor que Mathias aprendía a guardar, ahora que su padre le negó la amistad con el sirviente más joven de la casa).</p><p>Annelie pareció sorprendida, casi horrorizada, ante la pregunta. Se sentó sobre la cama, dejando que sus largos cabellos rubios bañaran su rostro con algunas sombras. Y finalmente, tras calmarse un poco, contestó:</p><p>—Porque llegó perdido, y solo —dijo ella en un susurro, caminando en una túnica blanca hacia la cuna de Emil ubicada en su cuarto cuando éste comenzó a llorar—. Muy similar a mí.</p><p>Aquellas palabras crípticas, que parecían ocultar la tragedia que Annelie dejaba ver en su melancolía, no hicieron más que aumentar la compasión que esos dos sirvientes, y muchos de los habitantes de la casa, sentirían por ella.</p><p>Mathias, en cambio, siendo todavía un niño, poco entendía el comportamiento de quien se suponía ser su madre. Con las órdenes de Magnus de tratar a Berwald como correspondía, a veces tenía al pequeño niño a su lado, esperando en silencio alguna orden (su padre fue lo suficientemente cruel para asignarlo como su sirviente personal).</p><p>Berwald seguiría sin hablarle, y Alvar, que obedecía letra por letra cada mandato del Rigsmarsk, vigilaba que la relación de los niños se mantuviera como debiera ser. Eva, que presenció los cándidos lazos entre el primogénito de la casa con quien cuidaba como su hijo, sentía un nudo en la garganta de impotencia; dolor al ver a Mathias mirar a los ojos del huérfano con desesperación.</p><p>—Berwald, prepara mi ropa para dormir —ordenaba en las noches Mathias, intentando sonreír a su amigo, decirle lo importante que era para él; negar el lugar, la rutina, que ambos tomaban en esa casa gracias a los designios del señor de esa tierra.</p><p>Berwald lo miraba con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, con sus labios en una fina línea, como si quisiera decir algo, como si quisiera afirmar lo que lograba comprender de la sonrisa del otro chiquillo.</p><p>Esa dinámica les hacía miserables. Y esa rutina, encontró la forma de transformar el cariño noble de uno de ellos. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de la soledad, y el amor reprimido?</p><p>Alvar intentaría llenar el hueco del cariño de un padre indulgente, y Eva el de madre que también proveía a Berwald, aunque no parecía ser suficiente para Mathias.</p><p>Nunca lo fue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aviso algunos puntos:</p><p>-Secretos y drama</p><p>-Tragedia</p><p>-Relación que puede considerarse toxica</p><p>-Un poco contenido adulto</p><p>-Es DenSu (en ese orden si llegara a haber ya saben).</p><p>-Inexactitud histórica, aunque poco se menciona de hechos así.</p><p>Es importante resaltar la explicación de titulos nobiliarios (nobleza) de Dinamarca para entender un poco el contexto (dejo link externo del articulo en que me base):</p><p>Jarl (como el inglés Earl tal vez familiar al nombre herul o el nórdico antiguo erilar) es un título para el pueblo distinguido, un nombre nórdico para un stormand (magnate). Los Jarls fueron conocidos de toda Escandinavia entre el 900 y el 1300. Tenían prominentes oficios, como el más alto oficial del rey, es decir, como gobernante de una parte especial del reino. A veces el jarl tenía el poder supremo.</p><p>Hertug es un título principesco (fyrstetitel) o ducal. La palabra viene del alemán hærfører (líder del ejército) y el título proviene del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. En Escandinavia, era utilizado el antiguo título de jarl antes que hertug lo reemplazara. El oficio de Hertugen era originalmente para proteger las fronteras del reino como un vasallo para el rey y por eso los hertugdømmer (ducados) anteriores a menudo se encontraban en los bordes del reino.</p><p>Drost era, en la Edad Media, el consejero supremo del rey; a veces podía ser su sustituto y controlar las cuentas y ser juez en su nombre. En Dinamarca, el cargo cesó a la muerte Henning Podebusk en 1388 y bajo Erik VII de Pomerania, en el comienzo de la década de 1400, fue reemplazado por rigshofmesterembedet.</p><p>Marsk o rigsmarsk (desde 1536) era el título del jefe supremo del ejército del reino danés desde el principio de los años 1200 hasta el establecimiento de la Enevælden (monarquía absoluta) en 1600. Fue el tercer cargo más importante después del rigshofmesteren (una vez titulado Drost) y el kansleren. Era otorgado por el rey y el receptor tenía que haber nacido noble danés.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>